Rammus
Summary Idolized by many, dismissed by some, mystifying to all, the curious being, Rammus, is an enigma. Protected by a spiked shell, Rammus inspires increasingly disparate theories on his origin wherever he goes - from demigod, to sacred oracle, to a mere beast transformed by magic. Whatever the truth may be, Rammus keeps his own counsel and stops for no one as he roams the desert. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Rammus, the Armordillo Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (Has been alive since ancient Shurima) Classification: Sentient Armordillo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can increase his stats (Via Powerball and Defensive Ball Curl), Can force enemies to attack him, Can create powerful earthquakes Attack Potency: Town level (The shockwaves from his Tremors collapsed part of a Shuriman temple, meaning he is capable of creating Magnitude 6 earthquakes, Brought down an enormous fortress on his own, Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to cross several kilometers in a short period of time), Higher with Powerball Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Powerball can hit opponents as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus hard enough to knock them back) Durability: Town level, Higher with Defensive Ball Curl Stamina: Superhuman (Dug several miles underground with his bare hands) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Tremors Standard Equipment: Spiked Armor Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat but his intelligence is otherwise unknown) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiked Shell:' Rammus permanently has bonus attack damage equal to 25% armor. *'Powerball:' Rammus tucks into a ball and begins to roll for up to 7 seconds, losing the ability to use basic attacks or use Puncturing Taunt but amplifying his movement speed by an additional 20% each second, up to a maximum 140% increase. Upon colliding with an enemy, Rammus knocks back all nearby enemies, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds afterwards, also ending Powerball in the process. Powerball can be canceled instantly by reactivating the ability, or 1 second after activating Defensive Ball Curl. *'Defensive Ball Curl:' Rammus drops into a defensive stance for 6 seconds, gaining bonus armor and magic resistance, as well as dealing magic damage to enemies whenever they use basic attacks against him. Activating Powerball ends Defensive Ball Curl's effects after 1 seconds. *'Puncturing Taunt:' Rammus taunts the target enemy and reduces their armor. *'Tremors:' Rammus creates an earthquake around himself for 8 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures each second for the duration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Animals Category:Armored Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters